The present invention refers to a new safety and fixing mechanism, mainly intended for elevation towers, wherein a load supporting shape moves inside another fixed shape, said mechanism being used for fastening one to another, allowing for the relative upwards displacement of mobile shape over the fixed shape, not permitting the downwards displacement of mobile shape without acting on said security and fixing mechanism.
The known traditional systems are just fixing mechanisms, as they are used to fix the telescopic movement of a tubular shape with respect to another tube, so that when releasing the fixing mechanism both shapes will move freely without limits in their movement. In the case that the elevation forces fail, the mobile shape will fall.
An example of these traditional systems is the typical bolt mechanism, which is fixed and released by hand, not having a safety system in it. This implies the risk of accidents due to falls of parts of equipment what may cause damages to persons and materials.
Another traditional system widely used consist of mobile and fixed shapes provided with matching serie of holes which can be interconnected by means of stems or pins, such that when passing through a pair of matching holes the relative displacement of both shapes will be avoided. In this case there still is the risk as mentioned above since very often the pins used are not of the adequate size or theyr are not in good working condition.
A very similar case occurs when an open flange is applied on one of these shapes the other shape being fastened by means of a screw pressure, said screw being actuated by means of a handle or knob. The pressure exerted by the screw causes the fastening of one shape onto the other, but always having the risk of a loss of pressure due to corrosion or friction in the device.
With the safety and fixing mechanism object of the present invention it is intended to avoid these problems in a simple, precise, efficient manner.
This mechanism basically comprises a strip perforated according to a given configuration, fastened to a shape and a ratchet system, matching the holes in the plate, which engages with said holes, said ratchet system being fixed to the exterior shape.
It consist of a mechanism developed to lock a tubular shape telescopically arranged inside another tubular shape so that the interior shape may only moves upwards since said mechanism prevents the donwards displacement of said interior shape. Also, said mechanism can be released so that the interior shape can be displaced downwards.
The present fixing system is a safety system, the release of said mechnism being produced by the latch displacement, leaving the ratchet ready to be introduced into next adjacent hole in the case that the elevation force fails to act and preventing the interior shape to fall down. When the elevation force acts again, the interior profile will move upwards without any help. Therefore this mechanism operates on a positive safety basis.
In such a case, as a safety system, the fastening is obtained by means of strip provided with a series of holes of a special configuration and fastened to the shape which is to be secured. In other words, the ratchet as well as the perforated strip have specific construction details.